Rayquaza vs Giga Seadramon
Rayquaza vs Giga Seadramon is a What if? episode of death battle created by Nightwing169. It features Rayquaza from the Pokemon series and Giga Seadramon from the Digimon series. Description Pokemon vs Digimon! The epic rivalry. Will the ultimate form of seadramon be enough to take on the ruler of the skies? Interlude Wiz: These two snake and dragon like creatures rull there home world. Boomstick: Rayquaza, the sky high pokemon. Wiz: And Giga Seadramon, the ultimate form of seadramon. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a death battle. Rayquaza Wiz: Rayquaza is a dragon-flying type pokemon. It is a serpentine like pokemon with yellow rings all over his body. It normally stays up in the ozone layer, so it's rarely seen. However, when Groudon and Kyogre began to fight, it appeared to calm them down. Boomstick: The end. What, you were expecting a longer origin? Well it lived in the sky for a million years until Kyogre and Groudon were fighting. During its free time, Rayquaza would fly endlessly within the sky. But that doesn't mean he has no power. His attack stat is insane with a max of 504 and is also incredibly fast. Wiz: It can also use moves like dragon pulse, ice beam, dragon rage, air slash, crunch, Draco meteor, extreme speed, fly, outrage thunder, irontail, dig the hyper beam and his most powerful attack: The dragon ascent. This attack is powerful and so powerful, Rayquaza's defenses go down! Boomstick: Inside Rayquaza's body lies an organ that contains the same power of a Mega Stone. A Devon Corporation scientist named this organ the mikado organ. Wiz: By consuming meteoroids as it flies through the stratosphere, the mikado organ will be filled with enough energy to enable Rayquaza's Mega Evolution. It is able to soothe the other members of the weather trio, even in their Primal Forms. Boomstick: You know I'm really getting tired of these mega evolutions ripping off digimon designs. First the things design, now mega evolutions? This is bullshit. Wiz: Anyway, Rayquaza may be a powerhouse but he has his weaknesses. For examp,e he is weak to ice, rock, dragon, and fairy type pokemon. Boomstick: But it's a little hard to kill this dragon with all those. Rayquaza is one of the greatest pokemon. Believe me the last thing you want to do is step in this guys territory or he'll rip you in pieces. Rayquaza comes out of the lake and roars. GigaSeadramon Wiz: Seadramon first digivolves into Mega Seadramon, then into Metal Seadramon, and finally into GigaSeadramon. Boomstick: HOLY SHIT! What is that?! Wiz: Giga Seadramon is an Android Digimon and a carrier of theX Antibody whose name is derived from "GigaSeadramon". As a successful elaboration onMetalSeadramon, it demonstrates the fastest speed of movement and strongest ability for interception under the sea. Boomstick: I can't tell if that was originally a cyborg or water snake. Wiz: In order to further expand its sphere of influence, the Crack Team, it's not what you think, constructed this massive Digimon in absolute secrecy and endowed it with the ability to control the sea and possession of a cruising range which covers the vastNet Ocean. Its overall length exceeds even that of Whamon. Boomstick: Since this thing belonged to the Crack Team, it can be loaded in its interior. Wiz: It is no longer a single Digimon, and it is even possible to say that it is an assault landing ship that doesn't understand when and where on the Net Ocean it will surface, or whether to commence its attacks. Boomstick: It has two attacks. Giga Sea Destroyer fires an energy torpedo from its mouth-cannon. And Sky Wave strafes with countless anti-aircraft energy shells fired from the launchers on its back. With all this fire power, GigaSeadramon will bet the shit out of anyone who gets in his way. GigaSeadramon roars * Fight Wiz: Alright the combatants are set. Lets end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a DRAGON BATTLE! Rayquaza is absorbs asteroids at Sky Pillar until he hears terror from below. He rushes down to check out the scene. A rouge GigaSeadramon is attacking the city and won't stop. Rayquaza then uses dragon rush and knocks over GigaSeadramon. Both of them roar at each other and get ready to fight. FIGHT! GigaSeadramon: Sea Destroyer! Rayquaza uses his speed to dodge the blow and uses Dragon Pulse. He then goes for extreme speed hitting GigaSeadramon multiple times until GigaSeadramon uses Sky Wave. Rayquaza is then knocked over and crashes into a building. GigaSeadramon: Sea Destroyer! Rayquaza dodges and goes for Draco meteor. GigaSeadramon is knocked down on the ground and Rayquaza uses hyper beam. GigaSeadramon then bites Rayquaza on the neck and uses Sea Destroyer again. Rayquaza is knocked over. GigaSeadramon: Sky Wave! GigaSeadramon assumes Rayquaza is dead. The energy that Rayquaza's mikado organ absorbed transforms Rayquaza into Mega Rayquaza. Rayquaza then tackles GigaSeadramon and then punches him and throws him on the ground. GigaSeadramon: Sky Wave! Rayquaza easily dodges it and uses Dragon claw on GigaSeadramon's chest and cuts it wide open. GigaSeadramon roars in pain. GigaSeadramon tries and uses his tail to smack Rayquaza, but it fails. GigaSeadramon gets up and goes for one more attack. GigaSeadramon: Sea Destroyer! Rayquaza then uses ice beam to freeze GigaSeadramon. He then uses dragon ascent and dragon rush to smash GigaSeadramon into little pieces. Rayquaza then roars. KO! Results Wiz: GigaSeadramon and Rayquaza were even in strength but not speed. Boomstick: His speed is insane I tell you, INSANE! Wiz: Plus GigaSeadramon would have hard time getting a good aim since Rayquaza's body is so thin. Boomstick: Looks like GigaSeadramon was stopped cold. Wiz: The winner is Rayquaza. NEXT TIME ON DEATH BATTLE (Cue: BlazBlue Calamity Trigger - Rebellion) Cole aims his arrow at his main enemy, tabuu. Lord Beerus fights super saiyan god goku. COLE VS LORD BEERUS! Trivia Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Pokemon vs Digimon' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'Animals' themed Death Battles Category:Nightwing169